Basilisk
Epsilon Army |role = Anti-structure |useguns = Psychic Energizer |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 330 |armortype = Medium Aircraft |speed = 20 |turn = 5 |sight = 8 |cost = $1800 |time = 1:05 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug |groundattack = 70-35 * 6 (420-210 total) * 70% vs. Basic/Animal, Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods * 60% vs. Flak * 50% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 40% vs. Drone * 35% vs. (Big) Light Structure and (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 30% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 15% vs. Light and Medium/Harvester * 10% vs. Heavy |cooldown = 155 frames (10.3 in-game seconds) |range = 10.5, minimum 3, radius 1 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Causes damage in a radius of 2 at where the Basilisk crashes when shot down |artist = * Azri_Apoc (voxel) * SecondDatke aka. SecondWtq (2D/3D model) |actor = Gabriel Wolf }} The Basilisk is an airborne artillery craft used by Epsilon to destroy enemy structures from afar. It is created by Rashidi during the time period between the Third Great War and the Mental Omega War. Official description The Basilisk harnesses a cutting-edge engine that converts psychic energy into raw power. The resulting energy is then used for the propulsion drives. With psychic encapsulation technology and electromagnetic fields, the psychic energy can be molded and used as energy projectiles to bombard ground targets from an incredible range. These psychic warheads have proven to be exceptionally potent against all targets''The description from the official website incorrectly states that the Basilisk is strong against everything., making the Basilisk one of the most powerful units an Epsilon army can possess.'' Unfortunately, the enormous weight of the Basilisk's engine, armor, and armaments has made this craft rather sluggish. Though the Basilisk was once intended to engage airborne targets as well, the placement of anti-aircraft defenses has been removed due to the additional weight slowing the Basilisk to a crawl, making it very vulnerable to anti-aircraft fire. Basilisk cannot outrange stationary anti-aircraft defenses so be careful with it.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Basilisk is a viable option whenever Epsilon ground armies are unable to take down heavy anti-ground defenses (including siege units). The Basilisk is the cheapest anti-structure aircraft in the game, encouraging proselytes to mass produce this anti-structure aircraft to bring down the toughest of buildings, especially in circumstances where anti-air defenses are lacking in formidable bases. In addition, the Basilisk is the second fastest anti-structure aircraft, which makes it capable of closing into (or retreating from) enemy installations quicker. Due to this, proselytes can utilize hit-and-run tactics with Basilisk fleets to reduce casualties. Additionally, its weapon is strong against infantry, enabling it to defend itself and provide aerial support to nearby Epsilon troops if need be, as it is able to fire without facing its target, as well having no delay when first attacking. The Basilisk is also adept at dealing splash damage - another factor that its counterparts lack - allowing them to eliminate clusters of infantry or big structures easily (though they will experience some difficulty destroying single tile defenses, whether static or mobile, than its counterparts due to the nature of their attack). Although Basilisk cannot outrange AA defenses, it is possible to order ground fire, and in some situations, the Basilisk will be able to reach enemies from a longer range, sometimes even AA-defense structures. However, due to its artillery mechanics, it may miss its bombardments when the Basilisk is positioned in higher ground than the buildings. On the flipside, Basilisks have the least hit points among its counterparts, so even Tier 1 anti-air vehicles and static defenses can down these aircraft, so they must be put out of harm's way in smaller numbers. Appearances Act Two * A Basilisk prototype appears in Lizard Brain where the Proselyte has to take it, along with other prototypes, into safety. This prototype is unarmed and must land when not moving. * The Basilisk makes its debut on the battlefield in Machinehead, where four of them are given to the Proselyte in the later stages of the mission. Notably, Yunru remarks that she has seen the blueprints of the Basilisk before, which alludes to her alliance with Rashidi. * The Basilisk is first buildable in Obsidian Sands. Only the Proselyte can build Basilisks and use them against their own creator: Rashidi's Scorpion Cell cannot, since his Basilisks haven't been armed and cannot be used. Basilisks are also unavailable in Survivors (where the player is playing as these Scorpion Cell forces), possibly for the same reason. * In Earthrise, the Basilisk is fully functional on the Moon despite the lack of an atmosphere. Assessment Behind the scenes * When the Basilisk was first introduced into the game during development for 3.0, it was able to outrange anti-air defenses. When 3.0 was released however, this is no longer the case due to balance reasons. * Prior to version 3.3.5, the Basilisk's weapon name was plasma generator, but now has changed as the Epsilon doesn't use plasma technology anymore. This technology now belongs to the Foehn Revolt. Additionally, the old description mentioned that Basilisk heats natural gas into power, and mold resulting plasma as energy projectiles. Trivia * The Basilisk bears resemblance to the namesake unit in Tiberian Twilight. Notes References zh:毒蜥 Category:Aircraft Category:Epsilon Army Category:Artillery Category:Self Healing